Renesmees Idea
by LOSHfan4546
Summary: Nessie and Jake are planning something and Edward is dying to know what his only daughter is planning to do with Jake. ONE SHOT WARNING BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS! read to find out what they are really planning. really funny! renesmeeXjacob


**BTW when every you see full sentences in**_** italics**_** its Edward hearing others thoughts.**

Edward pov

Renesmee is a little older now and we have been trusting the dog, Jacob, to watch over her. Bella is a little uneasy about it because of the whole imprinting thing. I have been inside Jacobs mind and he has no sort of sexual feeling about Renesmee at all.

Being able to read both of their minds comes in handy with Renesmee. She often dreams about teenage guys and watches shows for teens. It worries me. Bella says I shouldn't worry, but I do. She looks like a young girl but has the mind of a teenager. Sometimes I just think that Renesmee is growing up to fast. I was just telling her yesterday not to- wait.

_We have to do it, it will be amazing._ I could hear her, what were they talking about? Jake was over and they were outside talking.

_I hope she agrees, she would need to push a lot and it could get very sticky._ Jake was thinking. I know he wasn't talking about my daughter. Was he? No there had to be another explanation.

I went to find Jasper he would know.

-----------------------

Jasper was with me and now we could both hear Renesmee and Jacob talking and I could hear them think.

"Come on, it will be fun." Jacob was trying to push her to do something. And I think I know what. But he hasn't thought about her like that before and stupidly I had hoped he never would.

"I don't know. It sounds like fun, and a lot of work and planning, but what if we don't like what we end up with?"

I could see Jaspers face and it was priceless.

"So?" I asked. "What are they feeling?" I had to know how they felt emotionally and from his looks I knew I wasn't going to like it.

He knew I could read his mind so he didn't think it. "Tell me! Please!"

"Well, Jake is excited and Renesmee is nervous and excited." He was no help. Then I couldn't hear their voices. I need to get closer. They were going into town, why would they go there?

_Yes! I haven't done this before and Jake is going to show me how. Oh I can't wait. Okay so I still need to get the stuff while Jake gets his. _

Now I have turned from a concerned father to a freaked out father.

**The next day **

**Renesmees pov**

I can't believe my dad has been following me around all of yesterday. At least Jake is coming back. We planned to do the most fun thing I have never done. I know what it is but dad still doesn't and it's driving him crazy.

Ha ha dads got Emmett to try and figure out what we're gonna do. Emmett is such a clown. He is my favorite uncle. Ugh here they come.

"Hey Nessie, wus up?" uncle Emmett asked.

"Nothin much." I replied just trying to get uncle Emmett annoyed and not talk much.

"Anything you want to talk about sweetie? Because you know that we are here for you for everything and anything. Anything that you are planning on doing with Jacob?" I could see it in dads eyes it was killing him.

"Because you know it's cool with us what ever you do, just tell us first." Emmett told me.

"So I have your permission uncle Emmett?" I asked knowing I would confuse him.

"Permission for what? That's what we're trying to figure out." Emmett replied.

"You should know what Jake and I are going to do before you say its okay." I started to laugh.

What do you think we're going to do? I thought. I could see the horror in his face. In the perfect moment Jake ran to my side and picked me up.

I sat on his shoulders, looking like a 7 year old has its advantages. I still liked how tall Jake was and to look down from his shoulder was like looking down from my window in the house.

"Put her down, mutt." My dad was so ticked off.

"What?" Jake said offended "Why? She loves it; we do it all the time." Jake put me down.

"So that makes it right!? Pervert."

"Whoa you know it isn't my fault I can't help the whole imprinting thing and since when did it bother you that much?" Jake was shaking a little I touched his arm to make him relax and showed him pictures of some of the happy times we spent together when I was younger.

"Since the two of you decided to _wanted_ each other." My dad roared. His eyes look like they were going to go straight through Jake.

"What?! That's insane, I don't _want_ Nessie, well not like that. She is the best little _sister_ I ever had. I have _never_ thought about her like that. You of all creatures should know!"

I touched Jakes are again to show him what my over protective dad had been doing the past few hours and yesterday.

"You have been spying on us?" Jake screamed.

My mom came out with vampire like speed.

"What's going on here?" She asked. "Hi Jake, was that you screaming?"

I walked up to mom and touched her hand and she picked me up. I showed her what dad, Jasper, and Emmett were doing and thinking Jake and I were planning.

"You thought they were going to _sleep_ together? What's wrong with you? You and I both know that Jake would never-"

"But you haven't heard them, they were thinking about how sticky and messy it would be. And Renesmee had said she had never done it before." Dad was talking so fast. "Jasper had said that they were both excited and yesterday they went to the store to get stuff they needed. Jake was thinking how she would need to push a lot and that they may not like what they ended up with."

My mom started to laugh, she knew what we were going to do and thought it was funny that dad didn't.

"You idiot! They are going to set up a lemonade stand." She put me down and I ran over to dad so he could pick me up.

"See." I told him showing him the supplies we got yesterday. A box to put the money in, cups, lemons, sugar, a spoon, and a pitcher.

"It would be sticky, lemons are. And I would need to push hard on the lemons on the grinder to get the juice out. The what we end up with we meant money, how much money we ended up with." I explained to my dad.

"That wasn't funny." Dad said. But Emmett thought it was, he was on the ground laughing.

"Come on Nessie, Bella let's go have a lemonade stand!" Jake ran toward the house and mom and I followed.

**Did you like it? I got the idea when I was playing Lemonade World at . Please review!!**


End file.
